The present invention relates generally to bicycle seats, and more specifically, to adjustable height bicycle seat mounting assemblies, bikes using such assemblies, and methods of use.
The function of a bicycle seat post is to connect the rider's seat to the bicycle frame in a manner that allows an adjustment of the seat position to accommodate riders of different leg lengths. Typically, seat posts are cylindrical in shape and are adjusted by telescoping the seat post into a vertical tube member of the bicycle frame. The post is held in position by a clamp mechanism at the point where the post enters the frame tube. The clamp may use a simple bolt to provide the clamp force, or utilize a lever so as to eliminate the need for a tool while the rider is in the field. A bicycle seat typically attaches to the seat post by a pair of parallel rails extending out of the bottom of the seat, and a clamp at the top of the seat post. This also provides a way to adjust the fore and aft position of the seat.
A bicycle seat is normally adjusted to give the rider's legs near full extension at the bottom of the pedal stroke, so as to provide the maximum power and efficiency to the rider. However, terrain may be encountered where a lower seating position is desired to provide a lowered center of gravity and better handling. A lowered seat position is also especially beneficial when negotiating steep downhill terrain, so the rider is less prone to falling over the handlebars.
The problem in the current art is the time and/or complication of making a seat height adjustment, and the inability of the tubular shape to hold the seat in a rotationally-aligned condition when a height adjustment is made. Improvements are desired.